Badly
by hiriki
Summary: Hermione Granger sabia de quase tudo. Sabia, por exemplo, como ser tão má quanto Draco Malfoy era para ela. Oneshot DHr


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens são obras de J.K Rowling.**

- Minha primeira fanfic DHr, apesar de ser um shipper que eu adoro! *-*

Para Hermione, aquilo havia se tornado um inferno. Aquilo era um inferno e morreria sendo um inferno; era nisso que ela acreditava. Porque Hogwarts era Hogwarts, maravilhosa, incrível e cheia de novas coisas para se descobrir. Mas Hogwarts deixara de ser Hogwarts - maravilhosa, incrível e cheia de novas coisas para descobrir, será que ainda era? - desde que Draco Malfoy decidira aumentar a sua participação - negativa, diga-se de passagem - na vida de Hermione Granger.

_Why your worst enemy can be so important?__  
_(Por que seu pior inimigo pode ser tão importante?)

Não era nada de anormal. Começou com as brincadeiras de sempre, nada sério; tudo se resumia a Draco gritando qualquer besteira pelos corredores, apenas para irritar Hermione, o que raramente conseguia. Talvez por causa disso, ele tenha re-pensado suas atitudes e investido em técnicas diferentes. Ou seja, algo que pudesse irritá-la um pouco mais.

_Why he's always trying to see you?__  
_(Por que ele está sempre tesntando ver você?)

_What is his truth?__  
_(O que é a verdade dele?)

Começaram com esbarrões. Esbarrões nada acidentais. Os alunos do quinto ano corriam para todos os lados tentando alcançar suas aulas; um esbarrão ou dois eram perdoáveis. Foi isso que Hermione considerou das primeiras vezes, quando topava com Draco e todos os seus enormes - e pesados - livros se espalhavam pelo chão, e ele levantava-se com um sorriso irônico, dizendo algo como "Granger, o seu sangue sujo está afetando sua visão?". Bem, ela não se irritava com isso. Mas era inteligente demais para acreditar que aqueles esbarrões eram meros acidentes.

_That's why you are so bad__  
_(Por isso que você é tão mau)

_And you probably thinks that i care about it__  
_(E você provavelmente pensa que eu ligo pra isso)

Quando recebia os olhares furiosos de Hermione, Malfoy sentia uma felicidade particular e inexplicável; irritar aquela sangue-ruim parecia ser sua única diversão. Mas olhares não bastavam; o que ele queria era poder arrancar palavras da boca dela, nem que fossem berros e xingamentos, ele ficaria satisfeito apenas com aquilo.

_But I'm bad like you__  
_(Mas eu sou má como você)

_And, we know, you're suffering for us__  
_(E, nós sabemos, você está sofrendo por nós)

Hermione, porém, sabia ser tão ruim quanto ele; não que ela fosse uma pessoa má, mas conseguia aprender qualquer coisa com facilidade, até mesmo a ser uma pessoa má, especialmente quando se tinha Draco Malfoy como professor, por assim dizer. A partir do Dia Das Bruxas, em seu quinto ano - quando Malfoy derramou um copo inteiro de ponche sobre o seu vestido novo de festa, fazendo-a gritar impropérios até ficar rouca e ele estar radiante de felicidade -, a garota não emitiu mais palavra defronte a ele. Era algo que jurara para si mesma. Sua mente esperta a fizera perceber que a maior satisfação de Draco era ouvir a voz dela, berrando de raiva e ódio. O silêncio dela chateava ele; os dias tornaram-se cinzentos.

_And even though you become addicted for me__  
_(E mesmo que você fique viciado por mim)

_I'll stay being bad__  
_(Eu vou continuar sendo mau)

Bom, o raciocínio dela tinha um erro. Ele não gostava de ouvir os berros de raiva dela, por assim dizer. Draco Malfoy gostava de ouvir a voz de Hermione Granger, e nem mesmo ele sabia que se tratava apenas disso; ele também acreditava que gostava de ouvir particularmente os gritos de raiva. Apenas alguns anos mais tarde, quando as coisas estivessem um pouco diferentes entre ambos e ele tivesse criado o horrível e insistente hábito de escutar atrás da porta do quarto dela, ele entenderia isso. Por hora, ele nada sabia. Mas teve uma ideia.

_Between love and hate, is where we lie down__  
_(Entre amor e ódio, é onde nós nos deitamos)

_But we'll never being tired for be bad__  
_(Mas nós nunca vamos ficar cansados por sermos maus)

Houve um baile de Halloween, no sexto ano deles. Era a melhor chance. Ele brincou com a fina linha que unia-os, quando chamou-a para dançar, enlaçando as mãos na cintura da grifinória e sorrindo de uma forma obscura para ela.

- Quer dançar, Granger?

Ela poderia ter recusado, mas precisaria de palavras para isso. Então simplesmente aceitou; Hermione também não sabia se poderia recusar. Dançaram sem realmente repararem nos movimentos um do outro, os olhos semicerrados, atento mais as almas do que aos corpos. Hermione comprimia os lábios.

- Eu vou te fazer gritar, Granger. - sussurrou o sonserino.

Hermione não teve tempo para nada; ela simplesmente foi arrastada. Draco Malfoy puxava-a pela mão, no meio da multidão que dançava e ria, levando-a para algum lugar que ela não conhecia. Por um momento, Hermione não se desesperou, certa que seus amigos a salvariam; mas eles estavam ocupados demais para reparar nela. Não havia escapatória.

O jardim. Era onde estavam agora. Draco Malfoy ofegava pela corrida, as bochechas rosadas pelo esforço.

- Não vai gritar?! - quis saber ele, quase aos berros. - Grite, Granger! Não há ninguém para lhe escutar. Grite!

Ela não gritou. Apertava os lábios com força, recuando para o castelo.

- Você não me dá escolha - ele riu, sem nenhuma alegria. - Eu vou te fazer gritar para mim, Granger.

Malfoy a beijou. Agarrou os pulsos finos dela, e a beijou. Era um beijo forte e intenso, que foi ficando mais macio e carinhoso, e mais apaixonado. Quando deu por si, Hermione correspondia-o, os lábios acariciando a boca dele. Separaram-se ao mesmo tempo, numa repulsão mútua. Draco ofegava mais uma vez.

- Grite, Granger.

Mas ela estava sem palavras. E, de certa forma, ele sabia disso.

_That's why we are so bad.__  
_(É por isso que nós somos tão maus.)

**N.A.: Ficou tosca, mas valeu a pena o/ Os trechos em inglês não são de música, fui eu mesma que os criei, é uma poesia que eu fiz para acompanhar a fanfic xD Eu escrevi isso tarde da noite com um dicionário miserável ao lado, então perdoem qualquer falha. Mereço reviews? o/**


End file.
